Conventionally, a fluid container for accommodating fluid, e.g., medicine, and for discharging the accommodated fluid has been known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a fluid container for accommodating fluid. The fluid container includes a reservoir having a pierceable region and an applicator cap attached to the reservoir.
The applicator cap has a piercing tip for piercing the pierceable region. In piercing the pierceable region, a user screws the applicator cap with respect to the reservoir. Thus, the applicator cap is moved in a direction toward the pierceable region of the reservoir, and the pierceable region of the reservoir is pierced by the piercing tip of the applicator cap.